Rough Ride
by lilybellavelle
Summary: Bella's tired of hearing about her friends perfect love lives and having none of her own. So when a gorgeous man moves in down the hall, will Bella muster the nerve to do something about it? One things certain, she's in for a rough ride...


() ()

I've been watching him for weeks now. This new neighbour, who arrives and leaves at the most absurd hours that I'm probably the only one who knows he lives here. Insomniac writers with writer's block keep odd hours, too.

I used to hate the glass door on my apartment. I was at the end of the hallways, so every time nosy old Mrs Cope prowled the halls, I could feel her spying on me. Every time horny, never gonna go there, Mike Newton walked past me to his apartment two doors down, I could _**feel**_ him checking me out, looking for any stray underwear lying on my couch (there never was). It didn't take me long at all to get the curtains that currently hung there.

The day my new neighbour moved in though, I had taken them down in order to wash the windows. Which gave me the perfect excuse to sit there, staring, as my new, gorgeous neighbour and his hulking friend carried boxes. It was a hot day, and I could see a slight sheen on his brown, muscled skin which was very much on display in his white t-shirt. And though I knew carrying anything at all up those three flights of stairs was exhausting, he never even seemed out of breath. My door would never have taken so long to clean before, or been so clean. When I finally realised I couldn't just sit there drooling _**all**_ day, I moved to my couch, directly opposite the couch, and pretended to watch TV. However, there was no way 'Friends' replays, which did not have a single good looking man on it, was going to hold my attention over the...Absolute yummy-ness moving in.

His blonde hair, slightly long and a little wavy made me want to run my fingers through it. His lips which I could see even from this distance were full and pouty, made me want to kiss him. And his adorable smile made me want to jump him.

I achieved absolutely nothing that day, and I didn't even cook. I couldn't remember the last time I'd ordered take-out just for myself.

The next day, my curtains were not rehung, and I sat around trying to decide if I dared to go and meet him. I knew it would be the neighbourly thing to do, and it might even be quite normal to go over with a casserole or cake, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was naturally shy, and I'd never been assertive with men. I couldn't take the initiative, although I came close enough to even make an apple pie to take as a welcoming present. I just...couldn't do it.

As much as I wanted to meet him, I was just me. Bella Swan, who had no idea how to flirt, or how to be attractive to men and who especially had no hope with a man as gorgeous as him.

So I spent another night, cooking for one, watching SVU and trying to write.

That night, I couldn't sleep at all, so I got up at 3:30 a.m. and started working on my latest article. Being a free lance journalist gave me freedom, but it also forced me to take some pretty crappy articles at times. Still, it meant that I had time to work on my novel. At 4:00, I noticed movement down the hall. It was my new, gorgeous, neighbour. He emerged, looking impossibly wonderful for this hour. He wore black pants and a crisp blue shirt. Briefcase in hand, he strode off down the hall to the stairs.

And I'd be lying if I said I didn't watch his butt as he walked.

()()

Friday evening, his burly friend, and another tall, rangy man showed up and knocked on his door. He opened it straight away, a small bag in hand. He was in jeans and t-shirt again. _My old friends, how I've missed you..._

He was wearing cowboy boots and...carrying a guitar case. Ungh. _I think I just died and went to heaven. _

I had a thing for guys who could play an instrument.

()()

Sunday night, I decided it was time to lift myself out of my funk, and I invited my friends over for dinner.

Edward and Alice arrived first, wine in hand. Edward was my ex-boyfriend, and Alice's fiancé. That probably should have been awkward but it just…wansn't. Edward was my first real love. Jake, who was coming tonight to, was my high-school boyfriend after I moved here to Washington DC, and I had loved him too but not...In a typically romantic sense. I tended to think of Edward and I as being kindred spirits, really.

We were too alike to ever work in the long run- We were both shy, both waiting for the other to make a move or a decision, and although I certainly found Edward attractive, there wasn't an absolutely _irresistible_ need.

We loved each other, very much, but we would never have worked. We talked about it one night, and decided just to be best-friends instead. I've never regretted it. I know it was the right decision- If we'd gone on that way, we would probably have made a commitment, both been desperately unhappy, ended up resenting one another and broken up eventually to never speak to one another ever again.

I like this way much better. Not long after we split, Alice admitted tearfully to me that she had feelings for him (It was a girls night at Rose's, and she was a little drunk) but promised she'd never act on them.

I told her not to be so absurd- I could think of nothing better than two of my best-friends making each other happy.

"_Look, Alice, as much as I know Edward and I made the best decision, I've always thought whoever he ended up with wouldn't be good enough. And none of your boyfriends have ever been good enough for you. But you __**are**__ good enough for him, and he's good enough for you."_

_So, Alice, Rose and I had piled into a cab and I rang Edward on the way there, telling him we were coming over and to meet us out front. _

_When we got there, Alice leaped out of the cab and ran over to him. He was standing on the bottom of his steps and overcoming her tiny height, she jumped onto the step just above him, leaned up and...kissed him. Right there and then, while Rose and I cheered her on from the car. _

_When they finally broke apart, her hand were knotted in his hair, his arms were wrapped around her. His face was completely dazed for a second before he leaned back down and started kissing her again._

_Rose and I looked at each other, equally affected by witnessing such a special moment between two people we loved so much. She leaned forward and said softly to the driver "Can you take us home, please? I don't think our friend wants to come."_

_Rose and I hugged each other all the way home, our eyes misty._

Alice stayed with him that night, and they've never looked back.

Rose and I were still single, although in our...different ways. Rose was never short of male company whereas I...Well, let's just say I wasn't exactly a man magnet. I wasn't exactly hideous, so if I had lowered my standards I could probably have indulged in one-night stands, or brief flings. But I had no interest in putting notches on my bed post, nor having an endless parade of men in my bed.

When Rose and Jake arrived, I served my famous ravioli, with a salad. We all crowded in around the table, and once we'd finished and had our dessert of tiramisu, the boys settled in front of the TV to chat while we girls went out onto the balcony.

"So, Bella, what's happening?"

I shrugged, wrapping my hands around my coffee cup. "Not much. I'm writing an article on recycling at the moment, and life's about as exciting as the article."

"Eugh." Rose delicately wrinkled her nose. "So who's the new wack-job? You said Nasty Newton told you someone was moving into the apartment. Oh my God, is it some nasty old man? I bet he's a peeping Tom!" She cackled.

"Come on, spill the gossip." Alice prodded, putting her glass of wine down on the table, leaning forward...Practically salivating for details.

"Um..." I said hesitantly, "They're not old. I don't know if they're a wack-job or a peeping tom yet...I've never spoken to him."

"Ooooh!" Alice pounced. "So it's a he? Oh my God, Bella, are you blushing?" Her mouth dropped open. "He's hot, isn't he? Oh wow, he's hot?" She squealed, my face apparently telling her all she needed to know.

"Bitch, we need details!" Rosalie demanded. "What is he, tall dark and handsome?"

"Um...the tall bit...and the handsome bit but not dark. He's um...Like, he has blonde hair and all. I mean, I haven't actually spoken to him, or seen him up close. It could be dyed!"

"Oh my god, who cares. Why haven't you spoken to him? I mean, I know you're shy, Bella but for crying out loud, he's a hunk of spunk from the sounds of it." Rosalie said, fanning herself.

"He's never here. He leaves really early, gets back really early, and he went somewhere this weekend." I explained.

Rose and Alice eyes widened as they exchanged knowing glances. "Bella, you've got it bad, haven't you? You've been spying on him. You have, haven't you? Admit it!"

My face probably resembled the tomatoes in my ravioli sauce. "I...I mean, well...I guess, but..." I stammered weakly, humiliated.

My distress must have shown on my face, because Alice took pity on me.

"Aww, Bella, it's ok." Alice reassured me. "We're sorry, we aren't trying to annoy you really, but it's just so rare for you to show any interest that when you do we get a little…overexcited."

"You think?" I snarked back at them sarcastically.

They tittered between themselves for a minute before Rose said, "But seriously Bella, you are going to speak to him aren't you? I mean, you can't wast man meat like that."

I snickered at her. "Man meat? Rose, you haven't even seen him."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he must be pretty special to get your blood pumping. You're a fussy bitch and, for god's sake don't ever tell them I said this," She added with a significant glance to the boys inside, "Since their heads are big enough already… but both your previous boy toys have a fair bit going for them in the looks department."

"Hear, Hear!" Alice hooted, raising her wine glass as a salute, her hazel eyes sparkling.

Rosalie glared at her. "Yeah, we all know you think Edward is hotness personified. But unless you wanna share, shut up."

Alice smirked at her. "I knew you wanted a piece of him. Sorry sweets, I'm not good at sharing and if I want a threesome it ain't gonna be another chick in the bed."

I sat there, staring fixedly at my coffee and blushing. By now, I should have been used to my friends' blunt and often risqué conversation. Somehow, though, they still managed to catch me off guard.

"Oh well," Rosalie said, examining her perfectly manicured nails, "Maybe Bella will share the man meat with me. She's good at sharing. She let you have her sloppy seconds, after all."

"Oh, now hold up!" Alice exclaimed. "The only thing sloppy about Edward is the smile's on our face's after we've…."

"GUYS!" I squeaked in horror. "Really, Alice, I get that you and Edward are very….active in that department, but I really don't want to hear the details!"

She chuckled, enjoying my discomfort, her hazel eyes dancing. "But Bella, the details are so…._**good.**_"

"Yeah, whatever." Rosalie said dismissively, with a flick of her perfectly styled blonde locks. "Like I said, if you're not gonna share it, beat it."

"I do." Alice said, smirking evilly.

"ALICE!" I shrieked, while Rosalie giggled along with her.

When we all calmed down, Alice sighed, and said resignedly "Ok, ok, I won't torture you with any more details about what Edward and I get up to in the bedroom…Or wherever else takes our fancy. So, tell us then, when are you going to approach him?"

"Personally," Interjected Rosalie, "I'd favour knocking on his door in a trench coat and nothing else. But, hey, that's just me."

"Rosalie, you know I'm never going to do that in a million years. Besides, he could have a girlfriend! He might be gay! Or, most likely, he likes blondes."

Rosalie huffed at me. "Bella, was there a woman supervising when he was moving in?"

"Well, no but…"

"Did one show up the next day?"

"No but what does that…."

"Has a woman stayed the night?" She asked pointedly

"Not that I know of but it's not like I'm…"

"Watching? Well, it_** is**_ like you're watching, actually. All of those things means there's no girlfriend." She asserts with great satisfaction.

"What if she lives in some other place, like wherever he moved from?"

"Then she'd either come to help him move in for a start, unless it isn't serious or else he would have either not moved or she would have come too. Based on that, if he does have one I give it six weeks tops. As for him being gay, well, if you'd just talk to him you'd find out, wouldn't you?"

I glared at her before reminding her of my other point. "What if he likes blondes?"

She sighs at me and shakes her head sadly as if I have disappointed her greatly. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You said he was blonde didn't you? I have a theory that no one really digs their own hair colour. I mean, look at Alice. She has black hair. Edward has, like, red shit whatever that mess of his is. Edward's been with her, and you. You have brown hair. Jake has black hair. I'm blonde and I don't really dig other blondes. Although, by all means, if this neighbour guy proves an exception to my theory let me know…I might be willing to make an exception to the rule for one night by the sounds of him."

I groaned, sensing my imminent defeat. "Look, I'm not going to go up to him and make a fool of myself. He probably has a girlfriend and if he doesn't, he'd have higher standards than I could ever fit into. Someone more like Rose. I mean, look at me. I slouch around in jeans and t-shirts the whole time and if I tried to wear a pair of stilettos I'd probably break my ankle and take someone's eye out at the same time."

"Oh, fucking hell, don't start this shit again." Rosalie snapped. "You know damn fucking well you're gorgeous. You don't _**need**_ to wear dressy clothes or stilettos. You're hot. If you really want to know, if I batted for the other team, I'd totally do you. Happy?"

I blinked at her, mildly disturbed. "Shockingly enough, even less so than before."

"Oh, God, I give up." She grumbled. "I'm going to make some coffee."

When she went back inside, Alice observed me for a moment before she said, "You don't really believe all that do you Bella? As if you wouldn't exceed anyone's standards. You're gorgeous, intelligent, and you're a kick-ass cook. And they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She added with a wink, her eyes sparkling.

I laughed, but wasn't forced to make any more of a response as Rosalie poked her head back through. "Girls, do you realise what time it is?"

Quick checks of the time result in Alice shooting up out of her seat, wailing "I have to work tomorrow! Oh my God, so does Edward!" She cried, her hazel eyes panicked.

"So do I. God, I need to figure out how to work from home."

Alice charges inside and rouses Edward from in front of the TV like the Energizer bunny she is and she sweeps out after air kisses and promises (complete with lecherous eyebrow wriggling) to call and discuss "The hotness and the game plan."

Rosalie is slightly more sedate but doesn't stay much longer either.

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok? We'll discuss when we're going to go get you some killer lingerie."

"Wait, what?" Pipes up Jake from the couch, suddenly alert and paying attention. "Did I hear lingerie? Can I come?" He teases.

"Shut up, you perv. You can just dream about how hot we all are in our lingerie, you don't need to see it. I know you're imagining it in the shower every morning but that's just what you're gonna have to do. Keep dreaming, mutt." Rosalie says derisively.

Jacob laughs. "Bye-Bye, blondie brain."

This snarking is their way of expressing their affection for one another. Said affection is quite considerable, believe it or not. Once upon a time, I had even hoped that it might have been sexual tension. Unfortunately that theory failed when both of them practically puked at the idea of even kissing one another in a game of Truth or Dare.

Rosalie struts out, hips swaying as I watch her enviously and wish for just a sliver of her sex appeal. It turns out Jacob has had a little too much wine so he can't drive home and the garage is closed tomorrow for some reason or another, so we end up curled up on the couch together watching 'Pineapple Express.'

Jacob falls asleep before me, his warms body pressed to my back and large heavy arms wrapped around my middle. I don't have feeling for Jake that way any more, but I can't deny that this is nice. Being so close to somebody, snuggling up before I go to sleep. We're all a tactile bunch, and this isn't the first time I've fallen asleep with one of the boys wrapped around me. But it's probably the first time that I admit to myself that I wouldn't mind something like this with someone on a more permanent basis.

And then I'm asleep.

() ()

**Ok, so there it is, the first chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed the fuckery of their brains as much as I did :) Let me know in a REVIEW! **

**Also, if you're on Tumblr, check out mine: .com/ I will post information about Rough Ride (pictures, possibly a playlist, the occasional teaser and info about updates) as well as stuff about my other fic 'Intrinsic' and any other random thing that entertains me. **

**This is also a good place to contact me if you have any questions, suggestions etc. Drop me a line and let me know you found me through my fanfic. So follow me! If you don't have Tumblr, you can still check it out from time to time, or this is a good time to join!**

**Until next time…..LBV xx**


End file.
